game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
7 Days to Die (season 1)
This is an overview of episodes 1 to 23 in the series, 7 Days to Die. Aaron and Emre play 7 Days to Die, a zombie survival game. In this beginning to their series, Aaron and Emre introduce the series as a simple let's play, with the limited editing allowing them to produce episodes more quickly and easily than the elaborate productions required for Skyrim For Pimps. However, Aaron and Emre quickly settle into the roles of a mad scientist and religious zealot, respectively. By the end of the season, they are fully in-character and seldom make direct references to playing a game. Aaron and Emre spend this season getting to know each other, with the more experienced Aaron teaching Emre the ins and outs of post-apocalyptic survival. Each of them eventually reveals a dark secret in their past that fuels recurring conflicts between the two throughout the entire series. Over the course of the season, Aaron and Emre wander aimlessly across the countryside of Navezgane County, Arizona, simply trying to survive. They attempt to fortify a series of bases, but due to brewing resentment between the two, Aaron ultimately blows them up. The season ends with Aaron and Emre angrily parting ways after Aaron detonates explosives to literally blast their latest and largest fort, the Pea Factory, out from under Emre's feet. After spending a full year apart, Aaron and Emre run into each other again by sheer happenstance. Season 1 Death Count * Aaron: 9 * Emre: 14 Video Characters Aaron - Mad Scientist * Started the zombie apocalypse Emre - Religious Zealot * Slapped a girl named Grace for kicking him in the balls and throwing a water balloon at him Forts Attic * An attic in one of the three houses on the Husker Avenue cul-de-sac, with the ladder up blocked by a chair. * Aaron blows himself up with a rocket launcher when zombies invade, badly damaging the attic as well. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * This same house becomes "Meta's Spa" in Season 8. Farmhouse and Barn * Aaron and Emre's first "permanent" base. * Aaron initially claims the house and Emre takes the barn. Feuding leads to Emre seizing the house and exiling Aaron to the barn. After zombies destroy the barn, Aaron blames Emre and blows up the house as payback (Episode 9 - Demolition Man). Pea Factory * A massive factory located just west of Gravetown, at the southwestern corner of the Alpha 8 Navezgane map. Aaron and Emre decide it manufactured peas after finding canned peas on several of the zombies infesting it. * A precarious neighboring smokestack is nicknamed the Suicide Tower (a.k.a. the Dick Tower) and serves as a backup campsite when Aaron and Emre are feuding. * Zombie hordes continually shuffle through the area, passing straight through the ground floor, but the base atop the roof is too high to draw their attention. * Mounting tensions result in Aaron crafting explosives to completely demolish the Pea Factory with Emre still trapped atop it. (Episode 23 - Buh-Bye Base) Content Quotes * "I'm here!" - Emre "Welcome, Emre. It's nearly nine o'clock. We have only the rest of the day to find somewhere safe and take shelter, and escape... the zombies!" - Aaron (opening lines, Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon) * "Metric fuck-ton of zombies." - Emre (Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon) * "I've been heading toward you this entire time! I never got distracted, except for when I - holy shit, there's a deer!" - Emre (Episode 2 - A$$ Station) * "From Leviticus 43:17: 'Any man who makes his neighbor eat cat food shall burn in the lake of fire.'" - Emre (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * "Your childhood story was not a childhood story! It was about a childhood beating story!" - Aaron "Well, you know, same thing." - Emre "The story of beating children is not a childhood story." - Aaron "It was her childhood ... and I ended it, basically." - Emre (Episode 5 - Zombies of the Corn) * "I know you are a really bad person, and you've done horrible things, but ... the Apocalypse gives everyone a second chance." - Aaron "Yeah, there aren't any children around for me to beat, so it should be all good." - Emre (Episode 6 - The Dead Girl Next Door) * "Hey, I'm going to invite you to be my friend!" - Emre "What?" - Aaron "I invited you to be my friend." - Emre "The hell does that mean?" - Aaron "It means I invited you to be my fucking friend!!! God!!!" - Emre (Episode 7 - Same Faceoff) * "Oh, dog!" - Emre "Did you just kill a TIE fighter?" - Aaron (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) * "Emre, I see you've got a severe case of poo-dirt in your butt." - Aaron (Episode 11 - Exploding Snow Zombies)https://youtu.be/KUzKEy_im9Y?t=13m51s * "Have you learned nothing from our time together?" - Aaron "Not really." - Emre (Episode 12 - Puke Squad) * "I think if we're going to make Gravetown ours, we gotta sleep here. We gotta sleep with Gravetown to prove we can dominate it." - Aaron "That's true." - Emre "Know what I'm saying?" - Aaron "That's how you handle people, why wouldn't you handle zombies in the same way?" - Emre "Yeah, you sleep with them to dominate." - Aaron "Exactly." - Emre "Remember when I tried to dominate you the other night on the roof? That was pretty funny." - Aaron "Yeah, that was not funny, at all." - Emre (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee) * "Buh-buh-buh-buh-bee!" - Aaron (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee)https://youtu.be/OVN0Efl5W1o?t=17m44s * "I got wood!" - Emre "Okay..." - Aaron "...192 of it!" - Emre "Oh, God. Don't ever say that again, okay?" - Aaron "I got wood-" - Emre "Shut up." - Aaron "-from you. You gave me wood." - Emre "Shut up!" - Aaron (Episode 15 - Suicide Tower) * "The past is gone, the future is here. We need to build, like, a ladder." - Aaron (Episode 17 - Rockin' Out) * "I'm going around Gravetown, then, yes. I don't have the kind of weapons and ammo that you do." - Emre "And the survival skills, and the bravado, and the charisma..." - Aaron "Yeah, I don't have any of that. I'm just a guy." - Emre (Episode 19 - Eat My Meat) * "It looks like I had a bunch of medicine. I didn't realize." - Aaron "You gotta be fucking kidding me. You goddamn imbecile. You mother-fucking dumbass. You worst person ever." - Emre "It was - it was - yeah. Y'know?" - Aaron (Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) * "Goddamn there's a lot of zombies down here! What is this?" - Aaron "Dude, it's a goddamn horde of zombies! How are you not getting that?" - Emre (Episode 23 - Buh-bye Base) Recurring Themes * Aaron the Bunker Buster: Aaron accidentally blows up the attic, then purposefully demolishes the farmhouse and Pea Factory forts. He even blows up the gas station where he and Emre first meet and spend the night. * Aaron the Creeper: Aaron starts pestering Emre for kisses as early as Episode 2 (A$$ Station). He makes his first aggressive moves during the first Day 7 horde, unnerving Emre by keeping a rifle trained on him the whole time. When Emre starts to waver, however, Aaron declares he's just kidding (Episode 12 - Puke Squad). * Aaron the Expert: Aaron is well-versed in the zombie apocalypse (and is more familiar with the game than Emre), so he often has to explain basic concepts, including zombie behavior and game controls. * Aaron the Nature Lover: Aaron suggests planting a roof garden. Before the apocalypse, he would talk to the plants at his house, since there was no one else around. Emre finds this pretty odd, since unlike God, plants "aren't real." (Episode 20 - "Dog Style") * Aaron vs. Gravity, Part 1: A bridge partially collapses as Aaron walks over it, but he gets away without falling. (Episode 7 - Troll Thy Neighbor) ** Part 2: A factory's unstable peaked roof gives way completely under Aaron's weight, but he's fine. (Episode 12 - Puke Squad) ** Part 3: Aaron peers over the edge of a high building in Gravetown, but slips and falls to his death. (Episode 14 - Killer Crate Drop) ** Part 4: While struggling to get back down from the Pea Factory roof, Aaron tries jumping from one pillar to another. He falls three stories to the floor, hurting himself, but then glitches back up two stories, leaving him trapped again. (Episode 17 - Rockin' Out) ** Part 5: Aaron manages to fall off high ladders twice while fighting with Emre at the Pea Factory. The first time, he lands on a lower roof and is fine; the second time, he falls into a mob of zombies and dies instantly. (Episode 23 - Buh-bye Base) * Emre Ain't Afraid of No Zombies: Emre doesn't think zombies are anything to worry about, even insisting they aren't dangerous at all. "I have more to fear from you than I do from the zombies." He allows that invisible dogs are pretty dangerous, though. Zombies kill him that night. (Episode 8 - Troll Thy Neighbor) * Emre the Bleeder: Emre repeatedly dies after failing to notice he is bleeding out or taking environmental damage, then accepts whatever wild explanation Aaron invents for his death (such as invisible dogs). (Episode 1 - Zombie Bacon; Episode 6 - The Dead Girl Next Door; Episode 9 - Demolition Man; Episode 13 - Zom-Bee; Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) * Emre the Cave Explorer: Emre discovers a true and lasting love for mining, starting in Episode 17 (Rockin' Out). By the end of the season, he's decided the only sensible course of action is to dig an underground bunker to live in. * Emre vs. Bees, Part 1: Emre is the first to spot "a fly! Or a bee, or something!" in Episode 9 (Demolition Man), though buzzing goes unnoticed in the background of several earlier episodes. Aaron calls the hornet a "zombie-bee" and, still hiding his own role in the matter, supposes that zom-bees might have caused the apocalypse. Emre's response: "Bees are pussies. They're not that big of a deal." ** Part 2: A bee sneaks up on Emre in Gravetown, despite Aaron's stammering cry of "Buh-buh-buh-buh-bee!" (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee) ** Part 3: While Emre hangs out inside the Pea Factory's smokestack, a bee glitches itself through a wall to attack him from behind. (Episode 15 - Suicide Tower) ** Part 4: In their base atop the Pea Factory, Aaron notices a bee in the distance and takes pot shots at it to draw its attention. He purposefully does not warn Emre, who remains oblivious until the moment the bee swoops in and attacks him from behind. Emre notes with irritation that it's always Aaron who sees the bees, but it's always Emre that they attack. Aaron supposes that bees must go for Emre, much like some people get specifically targeted by mosquitoes, because the bees can tell that Emre is a "sweet, sweet little man." (Episode 18 - Forging Iron Man) ** Part 5: Another bee tries sneaking up on Emre in Episode 20 ("Dog Style"), but he one-shots it with his crossbow at the last moment. ** Part 6: Yet another buh-buh-buh-bee targets Emre as he and Aaron take shelter on a rooftop. By now, Emre is well aware that the bees have it in for him. (Episode 21 - "Sh*t Happened One Night") * Emre vs. Cat Food: Early in their relationship, Aaron tricks Emre into eating cat food and never lets him live it down. (Episode 4 - Baseball Bat Jesus) * Campfire Tales: Aaron and Emre pass the long nights by telling each other stories, either fanciful tales or memories of their lives before the apocalypse. However, the latter stories lead to Aaron learning about Emre assaulting Grace and Emre learning about Aaron creating the zombie apocalypse - root causes of their lasting dislike for each other. * Deerfield: Emre is never entirely clear on the name of the town of Dierville. (This is still true in Season 7.) * Don't Tell Emre, Part 1: In this season, text messages occasionally appear to highlight something happening on screen that Emre has overlooked. This begins right away in Episode 1 (Zombie Bacon) to point out that Emre is obliviously bleeding to death after being attacked by a zombie dog. ** Part 2: At the end of the season, an irate Emre spends time pounding grass to relieve his stress and, more importantly, to make crossbow bolts. A message pops up reading, "btw, grass doesn't make crossbow bolts. Don't tell Emre." (Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) * Farty Party: Aaron and Emre entertain themselves by eating Stash chili, then grossing each other out with their gas. * Gaslighting Supply Drops, Part 1: Air drop crates often contain either nothing or insultingly worthless supplies, leading Aaron and Emre to develop a long-standing belief that whomever is behind the planes is simply messing with them. Aaron and Emre encounter their first supply drop in Episode 8 (Troll Thy Neighbor). ** Part 2: In Episode 16 (Victory at Pea Factory), the supply planes drop their crates straight in the deadly radiation zone. ** Part 3: After discovering exactly one pistol with exactly one bullet in a supply crate, Aaron voices his opinion that the flight operators are sick of running these supply runs, possibly because he and Emre just fight and argue all the time. (Episode 17 - Rockin' Out) ** Part 4: After an emotionally disastrous night, Aaron and Emre are so sick of the supply planes that they don't even bother going after the air drops anymore. (Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: In the Book of Revelation, the zombies rose from their graves, but Jesus smote them all with his mighty baseball bat. Jesus' baseball bat bore the very same holy nails that had been driven into his arms upon the cross. (Episode 3 - Baseball Bat Jesus) ** Part 2: The apostle Jeffrey would always talk shit to Jesus, and even threw water balloons at him. "So Jesus bitch-slapped his ass." (Episode 5 - Zombies of the Corn) ** Part 3: Jesus loved shotguns. (Episode 9 - Demolition Man) ** Part 4: God has a long beard and big, hairy hands. Why? Because he's God!!! The manliest man of all time! (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) ** Part 5: Emre knows that if he commits suicide he'll never go to Heaven. If he did commit suicide, however, taking Aaron out first in a murder-suicide would be the only way to go. (Episode 14 - Killer Crate Drop) ** P'art 7:' Once they have a forge going, Emre wonders if they could make little women out of iron to pleasure themselves. When Aaron expresses doubt about Emre's holy nature, Emre insists he isn't a priest, just a Sunday school teacher. Even Jesus had Mary Magdalene! Emre concedes that Mary wasn't made of iron, though. (Episode 18 - Forging Iron Man) ** Part 9: Jesus died for the sins of everyone but Aaron. In Aaron's case, Jesus died for his stupidity. (Episode 22 - Emre the Deer) * Landmine Your Own Business, Part 1: Aaron dies several times at the farm due to stepping on landmines that Emre has placed and explicitly warned him about. Aaron does not accept his own lack of attention as an excuse for Emre's actions. ** Part 2: Aaron respawns alone at the factory east of Gravetown and asks Emre if he left any landmines lying around. "No," Emre replies, distracted by zombies in the city, "don't worry about it." Aaron immediately rounds a corner and spots a dozen landmines laid out before him. "Oh, you mean over there," Emre replies to Aaron's angry response. (Episode 14 - Killer Crate Drop) * Poo-Dirt: Aaron and Emre give themselves an earworm when they joke about poo-dirt (something even dirtier than dirt) and can't stop saying it. Referenced in Future Seasons * Aaron the Nature Lover: Aaron suggests starting a roof garden on top of the Pea Factory in Episode 20 ("Dog Style"), but never gets around to it. He eventually puts his plans in motion in Seasons 7 & 8, planting trees and potatoes on top of his house in Pleasure Town/Pleasure Shire. * Churchgoers: The church Aaron and Emre visit in Episode 7 (Same Faceoff) is the same one where Bwett and Metastergo are married (or not?) in Episode 128 (Bears at the Wedding). * Em RE. Coyote: In Episode 17 (Rockin' Out), Emre falls three stories and manages to safely break his fall by placing a rebar frame beneath himself the instant before he hits the floor. (He credits his success to Jesus really looking out for him.) He's still trying to master this gravity-defying life-hack in Season 4. * Emre vs. Cat Food: Aaron continues to tease Emre about eating cat food all the way through Season 10 (Episode 178 - Apocalypse Hipsters). The gag even forms the basis of the first episode of 7 Days to Die In Real Life. * The Gospel According to Emre, Part 1: Emre first mentions having watched VeggieTales in Episode 10 (Cabin in the Woods). He references the series often in later seasons, telling distorted versions of its episodes the same way he invents warped versions of Biblical scripture. ** Part 2: When Emre hallucinates a vision of God in Episode 163 (Emre Meets God), the God he imagines does indeed have the long beard and big, hairy hands he describes in Episode 10 (Cabin in the Woods). * Jesus Pig!: In Episode 175 (The End of Everything), the Very Finest Pig reveals that it was actually the "Jesus pig" Aaron spent most of Episode 1 (Zombie Bacon) desperately trying to kill (and which ultimately escaped him by walking on water). * Pea Factory: Emre makes a brief return to what he believes to be the Pea Factory at the end of Season 7. When he recalls that Aaron demolished the now strangely intact building, his follower JWM speculates that the Pea Factory Emre remembers must have been in a parallel world (Episode 138 - Vision of the Future). In fact, Emre has simply confused the Pea Factory (located on the west side of Gravetown) with the very similar (but still standing) factory on the east side of Gravetown, where he and Aaron spent a night in Episodes 11 & 12. * Pleasure Town/Pleasure Shire: The cul-de-sac Aaron and Emre explore in Episodes 3 - 5 becomes the site of Pleasure Town/Pleasure Shire in Seasons 7 - 9. * Safes vs. Saves: Aaron feels the plural of "safe" (as in "wall safe") should be "saves" (Episode 13 - Zom-Bee). He's still caught up on the idea in Season 9 (Episode 160 - Evil Trees) and Season 10 (Episode 188 - Deconstruction). * Series Recap: The introductory montage that opens Season 7 (Episode 119 - New Recruits) shows scenes from Episode 9 (Demolition Man) and Episode 23 (Buh-Bye Base). * The Void: Aaron first name-drops "the Void" when a glitching dead zombie falls through the world in Episode 2 (A$$ Station). Fun Facts * Blood Moons: This season includes two "blood moon" horde nights. Aaron and Emre spend both nights taking shelter on a roof while the horde can be heard attacking the walls of the building beneath them. In both cases, Emre dies the next morning when he and Aaron climb down to mop up the zombies. At this point in the series, Aaron and Emre have yet to acknowledge or prepare for the weekly horde nights, surviving to dawn mainly through luck and circumstance. ** Day 7: The first feral horde attacks in Episode 12 (Puke Squad). ** Day 14: The second horde attacks in Episode 21 ("Sh*t Happened One Night"). * Building the Fourth Wall, Part 1: As the series moves away from a simple let's play into roleplaying, Aaron and Emre start inventing explanations for various game elements, including their ability to always hear each other's voices. They play around with various explanations over the course of the series, never focusing too closely on any one. When it first comes up in Episode 7 (Same Faceoff), Aaron suggests that they communicate via wireless earpieces. ** Part 2: Aaron and Emre's brief conversation about never getting a good night's sleep in Episode 15 (Suicide Tower) is referring to players never sleeping in the game (bedrolls act only as respawn points). ** Part 3: When Emre claims that President Obama was a "socialist dictator Muslim," both he and Aaron break the fourth wall to assure the audience that they're just playing characters. (Episode 17 - Rockin' Out) * Check the Map: This season takes place in Navezgane County, Arizona. ** When they first spawn into Navezgane, Emre appears in burned forest at the far eastern edge of the map (southeast of Diersville). Aaron first appears in plains at the northwest corner of the map, near the high school he and Emre will use as a base in Season 9. * Time Doesn't Exist Here, Exactly, Part 1: Based on Emre's inexperience with zombies, this season seems to take place relatively soon after the zombie apocalypse has rapidly wiped out humanity, though no specific dates are ever given. ** Part 2: Time slips backwards discreetly by about two days between Episodes 7 and 8. * Undead Patrons: Starting in Episode 22 (Emre the Deer), Aaron starts calling out specific zombies by name, treating them as people they knew before the apocalypse. All named zombies were patrons of the Game Society Pimps at Subbable, a precursor to Patreon; having a zombie "dedicated" to you was a patronage reward. Game Notes This season uses Alpha 8 and takes place on the developer-created Navezgane map. In this early version of the game, Aaron and Emre's characters are physically identical. Zombies run whenever they are in dark areas, including indoors during the day. Emre initially supposes that zombies gain power from walking on wooden floors. Episodes Gallery Pea Factory.png|Pea Factory BBB Jesus.jpg|Baseball Bat Jesus Aaron's Barn.png|Aaron's Miraculously Blown Up Barn See also * 7 Days to Die References External links * 7D2D Season 1 - REMASTERED (YouTube Video) Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir